


Cursed

by sylveoff



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon Genji Shimada, Dragon Hanzo Shimada, F/F, M/M, Multi, This is my first Overwatch fic, Werewolf Jesse McCree, bard Lúcio correia dos Santos, be gentle with me pls, im really nervous about this, more things to be added eventually im sure., thunderbird Fareeha "Phara" Amari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylveoff/pseuds/sylveoff
Summary: Everything was always fine, he'd be fine and no one ever had to worry about him. Of course that was until a powerful witch cursed him, and with no where left to turn, Jesse Mcree turns desperate. Listening to the advice of one of his closest friends, he travels to Japan, seeking the help of a reclusive dragon spirit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first Overwatch fanfiction, and my first fic here on A03 period. This started out as some stupid idea in my head that I couldn't help but write out. I don't know how far this will go, but I hope that you enjoy it never the less!

He didn’t even have to look at her to tell that the frown on the good doctor’s face had deepened, significantly. 

“Jesse, why did you not come to me earlier? I may have been able to help.... but this.... Jesse what did you get yourself into this time?” The doctor took off her glasses, setting them down on the desk behind them. Giving one more once over to the black veins sprawling across the other’s chest, she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Waiting.

Shifting uncomfortably, the table creaking under his weight, Mcree pulled his shirt over his head, hiding the veins. Out of sight, out of mind, right?

“Y’know, you always assume it’s me that did somethin’.” He pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. She was right, of course, Angela was always right. But that doesn’t mean he couldn’t put up a little bit of a fight. The moment she sent him dagger eyes, however, his resolve crumbled. She never failed to make him feel like a little kid. 

“Alright alright, you got me. We were on a hunt, thought it was gonna be a real easy job. Just some hermit witch out in the woods somewhere, causin’ trouble for the townsfolk.” He stopped, ran his fingers through his hair, and picked up his hat, but not bothering to put it on his head. “And for the most part it was as easy as the grass is green. But the damn witch was ready for us, knew we were comin’. Had traps n’ everythin’. Fareeha got the brunt of it, as I’m sure you know.” 

Daring to look up, he saw her reach for the pendant around her neck, the one Fareeha had given her. Mcree couldn’t help but smirk at the blush on her cheeks and the raise in her heartbeat. 

“Anyways, once we managed to get pass all the wards and hexes and what not, the bit---- _witch_  got a second drop on us. Lucio managed to knock her back, one of her spells went all..... I dunno, Ange. It bounced off the walls, narrowly avoided hittin’ Reinhardt. It just exploded when it hit some crystal ball lookin’ shit and then everything went crazy.”

Angela didn’t say anything, other than the people on the mission, no one knew about what happened. It felt weird telling someone about it, even if it was Angela. Even if she was part of their creed. Gabriel would kill him if he ever found out.

“She managed to make us look like damn fools, little kids that ain’t ever done anything like this before. Made us think that it was gonna be a one and done thing. She must’ve been some kind of necromancer er’ somethin’. Long story short she got away, but not after firin’ off some curses and doin’ some mighty damage to us. Everyone else seems t’be okay, but _this_ \--” he tapped his chest,  “--won’t go away.”

Their eyes met for a moment, and before he could reveal anything else Mcree looked away. No matter how small and dainty Angela actually was, she always made him feel like a kid again, like he was getting scolded by his mother again for not telling her the whole story. 

Angela sighed, her posture loosening, slumping in her chair. “Jesse you should have told me sooner. Curses are not something to be taken lightly. They are easier undone when they are first cast. It’s been two weeks since that mission, Jesse, _two weeks!”_

She turned, pulling a few books off a nearby bookcase. He wasn’t well versed in all that witchcraft business, but he knew well enough that she was pulling out some important shit, the books looked old. Real old.

He watched as she flipped a few pages, stopping to write something down on a pad of paper. He couldn’t understand a lick of what was written on the pages, runes were never his forte anyway. He watched her flit about the tiny room curiously, pulling various tomes from their places, opening them, and putting some back and putting others on her large desk. 

“First thing’s first..... I must figure out what type of curse this is. It could be something very simple. Especially since the veins are the only symptoms you have so far, right?” 

“I think so, ain’t noticed anything outta the ordinary. It was a mighty big pain when it first happened though, knocked the wind right outta me! The veins didn’t even start showin’ up until a few days ago. Been gettin’ worse ever since though.” 

Jesse jumped as she dropped a rather large book on her desk, making everything on top of it rattle. 

Uncharacteristically, Angela cracked her fingers, putting her palms against each other. When she pulled them apart there was a soft white light crackling between them. “Lay back down, Mcree. I have to preform a few tests.”


End file.
